El baile de fin de curso
by Taoshira
Summary: kagome quiere ir al baile de fin de curso y no tiene pareja. Finalmente, se decide por inuyasha como pareja. wooow estoy feliiiz, me ha costado pero lo he subido!xDD siento el retraso xDDD
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola! Bueno, es la primera vez que escribo un fic de Inuyasha, así que espero que os guste mucho.**

**La noticia **

-¡Kagome! Es hora de levantarse que sino llegarás tarde al instituto. -Eran las 8:00 de la mañana y Kagome había vuelto del pasado. Esta vez para quedarse más tiempo ya que hacía mucho que no disfrutaba de su adolescencia.

-Sííí, ya voy mamá.- se levantó y se arregló un poco, pero tampoco demasiado. Finalmente salió de casa después de tomarse un buen almuerzo.

Cuando llegó al instituto sus amigas se sorprendieron.

-¡Anda! Pero que haces tú aquí. ¿No tenias un tropotiusa pulmonar? O algo así. Me lo dijo tu abuelo. Por cierto ¿de qué trata esa enfermedad?

-Eh…je je. No, ya estoy mejor y… ¡no tengo ninguna enfermedad!-dijo un poco insegura.

-Ah! Pues qué bien porque de aquí dos días habrá el baile de fin de curso. Y tienes que buscarte pareja y comprarte el vestido.

-¿Qué? ¿Un baile de fin de curso?

-¡Claro! Que acabamos cuarto.

-¡Oh! Es cierto.

En casa estaba sentada en el comedor suspirando y pensando qué hacer, mientras su abuelo y su hermano pequeño la miraban algo extrañados. Y de repente Kagome dijo:

-Qué voy a hacer. No tengo pareja ni vestido y solo faltan dos días.

Su hermano le quiso preguntar qué le ocurría pero se adelantó Inuyasha que acababa de entrar.

-¡Ei! Kagome, ¿Qué te ocurre? Te veo muy preocupada.

- Es que no tengo pareja ni vestido para ir al baile de fin de curso.

-Vaya. ¿Y es muy importante ese baile?

-Para mí sí.- dijo mirándole.

-Jo… pues que mal rollo. Si quieres te acompaño a comprarte un vestido.- sugirió Inuyasha.

-Vale…

Ya estaban en la tienda y Kagome no parecía mucho más contenta pero Inuyasha estaba dispuesto a mejorar la situación.

-Eh… esto… mira allí parece que hay vestidos bonitos.- dijo un poco tímido.

-¡Ah! Sí cierto. Vamos.

Cuando llegaron a la zona de los vestidos Kagome se desanimó aun más pues no había ninguno que le gustara hasta que vio ese. Era un vestido largo y plateado con brillantinas que lo hacían parecer una hermosa perla. Kagome se enamoró de aquel vestido y se acercó rápidamente a él.

-Mira. ¿No es precioso?

- Sí.

-Me lo voy a probar.-dijo mientras entraba en los vestidores.- enseguida salgo.

Inuyasha empezaba a impacientarse porque Kagome tardaba un montón pero al fin salió del vestidor y…

-Vaya…

-¿Qué te parece? ¿Estoy bien?

- Estás genial… digo si estás bien.- Inuyasha se estaba poniendo colorado.

La verdad es que Kagome estaba fantástica con ese vestido. Y de repente, Kagome se quedó mirando a Inuyasha. "Claro… el podría ser mi pareja… si le pusiéramos un buen traje y le recogiéramos el pelo…. (Se iba haciendo una imagen de Inuyasha con lo que iba diciendo) ¡Estaría genial!"

-esto… Inuyasha.

-¿qué quieres?

-te puedo preguntar una cosa.

-¿Eh?

-Es sobre el baile.

-¡Ah! Dime.

Pero entonces Kagome se quedó congelada no se atrevía. Era imposible que él… No. El nunca querría ir con ella al baile. Inuyasha y Kagome se decidieron de volver a casa con el vestido. Kagome en cambio no se atrevió a decirle nada más sobre el baile.

**Bien. ¡No os perdáis el próximo cap.! . ¡Estará cargado ****de adrenalina que desprenderá nuestra querida pareja! ¡Sentimientos reveladores y posibles acercamientos!**

**Vale este cap. no ha sido muy bueno ¬¬ ¡pero el próximo lo será!v**

**P.D: dejen reviews que me encantan (abiertos a todos los gustos:críticas buenas, críticas malas o simplemente comentarios. TODO.)**

**¡Hasta el próximo cap.!. **


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hi! Aquí estoy con el siguiente cap. para que lo lean y disfruten. ¡Damas y caballeros les presento mi siguiente obra: una respuesta para hoy! XD **

**¡Contéstame!**

Kagome estaba muy nerviosa mientras su cuerpo se hundía en el enorme hoyo del pozo."Ay… ¿Qué va pasar si él no quiere ir conmigo?" pensó cuando la luz se la tragó.

Cuando sacó la cabeza por el pozo...

-¡¡¡¡¡BIENVENIDA!!!!!!- era el pequeño Xipo (no sé si se escribe así) que le daba la bienvenida unto a sus otros tres amigos: Sango, Mirocu y Kirara.

- Hola chicos. ¿Dónde está Inuyasha?

-Fue a buscar un poco de comida.- contestó Sango.

- Hm… Y, ¿Cuándo volverá?

**- **Ni idea.

-Bueno, da igual, lo esperaré.

Juntos se alejaron del pozo y se sentaron en el pie de un árbol y empezaron a charlar. Kagome les contó lo del baile y las intenciones que tenia. Todos se sorprendieron porqué no creían que por fin fueran a salir juntos.

-¡Eh! Que todavía no se lo he pedido.- decía Kagome insistentemente pero a ellos les daba igual, pues sabían que Inuyasha aceptaría encantado.

Al amanecer todos se fueron a otro rinconcito para dormir cómodamente mientras Kagome esperaba un ratito más a que volviera.

Cuando Kagome empezaba a pensar en irse a su casa, divisó a Inuyasha acercándose. "Por fin" pensó para su interior. Inuyasha se le acercó con un poco de confusión. El cielo ya se estaba poniendo de ese color rojizo tan bonito, con el que al menos se sueña una vez en la vida.

-Oye, ¿Pero tú no ibas a ir a ese baile?- preguntó con curiosidad. Kagome iba a contestar pero Inuyasha se le adelantó.- bueno, no importa, ¿Quieres comer algo?- preguntó señalando con la mano izquierda lo que tenía en la derecha.

-Oh, claro.

Los dos sin decirse nada emprendieron un camino con rumbo a una pequeña playa. Kagome, comiendo sin gana una manzana de color rojo chillón miraba a Inuyasha que, como siempre, hacia como si nada. Juntos, empezaron a pasear por el lado del mar dejando que el agua tocara sus pies.

Kagome acabó, al fin, con la manzana y se llenó de valentía para intentar hablar con Inuyasha del baile.

-Esto… Inuyasha… ¿Tú querrías… - ahí se detuvo. Madre mía una frase tan sencilla se convertía en la peor pesadilla del mundo. Pero volvió a llenarse por dentro con algo que, inexplicablemente, antes no había allí dentro.-… venir conmigo al baile?

-¿Eh?- Inuyasha se sorprendió. Eso o había dejado desarmado.- yo… no sé qué decirte.

-Tranquilo, no hace falta que me contestes ahora mismo, puedo esperar un poco más. Pero tampoco mucho porqué solo falta un día, es decir que mañana ya lo tienes que tener decido.- los dos estaban muy nerviosos y había una tensión muy grande entre los dos.- bueno, será mejor que vaya tirando y te deje solo para que lo pienses mejor.

Kagome se dirigió al pozo y volvió a saltar dentro, apareciendo en el pozo del templo de su abuelo.

………………………………………………………………………………………...…………………

Ya era el día siguiente y Kagome esperaba a que Inuyasha llegara con la respuesta. Esperó y esperó. Al cabo de unas cuantas horas ya era hora de ir al instituto. (Lo siento, no lo he explicado. Lo sucedido es que se ha despertado a las 6:00 y va al instituto a las 9:00)." Está bien se debió despistar" pensó Kagome tranquila.

Después del instituto se fue rápidamente a casa deseando encontrarse con Inuyasha pero antes de ponerse de camino...

- ¡Eh!- era un chico del instituto que siempre se acercaba a ella cuando la veía.- oye, me han dicho que no tienes pareja para el baile y... bueno pensé que quizás querrías venir conmigo.- dijo algo nervioso.

-No es que yo pensaba ir con alguien,...

-Vaya... ¿así que ya tienes pareja?- preguntó con inquietud.

-Pues... sí...- dijo insegura a la vez que pensaba en Inuyasha.

-¡Un momento!- eran las amigas de Kagome.- ¿por casualidad, Kagome, no será ese novio violento y celoso, verdad?

o.oU- Esto... ¡sí! Digo... ¡no!

-Ni hablar no vas a ir con ese descarado.

-No debes ir con él, Kagome, es posible que te lo estropee todo.

-Pero que decís, a mí me parece muy romántico que siempre que tenga problemas el esté allí con Kagome.

-¿Te has vuelto loca? ¿Cómo pretendes que vaya con él?- dijeron las otras dos al unísono.

Y así empezaron a discutir de nuevo. Como Kagome quería comprobar si Inuyasha estaba en casa, se fue ya. Pero antes...

-¡Ah! Kagome, ten.- le dio un papel con su nombre y el número de teléfono.- Por si cambias de idea.

-De acuerdo. Gracias.- y se marchó.

Una vez ya en casa se encontró con Inuyasha.

-Hola. Si que has tardado.- saludó él.

- Vaya sí. Tienes razón. Es que mis amigas...- pero Inuyasha le hizo un gesto con la mano que indicaba que no pasaba nada, que no le importaba haber esperado. – Bueno... y, ¿qué? Ya sabes la respuesta.

-No del todo. Pero quizás me puedas convencer.

-¿Cómo?

-No sé, explícame cosas que se hagan en el baile.

-Pues no sé. Pero te aseguro que es divertido. Ya lo verás por favor... esta vez te necesito el doble.- Kagome se lo quedó mirando con esos ojos marrones. Inuyasha también la miró. Se quedaron mirándose mutuamente sin sentido. Pronto, sus caras comenzaron a acercarse. Ya no recordaban que estaban en el comedor ni que la casa se acababa de vaciar porque oyeron cómo decían que se marchaban. Un poco más cerca. Y ya no recordaban el motivo de su encuentro. Un poco más, casi se rozan los labios... hasta que al fin.

-Esto sí. Iré contigo al baile.- dijo Inuyasha separándose y ruborizándose a la vez. Kagome también se ruborizó.

-Ah... de acuerdo.

-Sí... genial. Será mejor que vuelva y se lo comenté a los demás porque si mañana no me encuentran por la noche... y bueno, eso, que me voy.

-Quedamos a las 6:00.- Inuyasha se la quedó mirando.- El baile empieza a las 6:30.- aclaró Kagome.

-Oh... bien.

Y se fue. Como una brisa suave que solo pasa de largo. Se fue.

**¿Qué les ha parecido? Me he esforzado todo lo posible. En fin, que espero que a todos os haya gustado ¡pues todo esto lo escribo para que lo lean y disfruten!** **Muchas gracias por los reviews que me enviasteis. Me encantaron y, me animaron, ¡Gracias! XD **

**En fin, ¡¡¡hasta el próximo cap.!!! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todo el mundo. ****Jeje****. Siento haberme retardado tanto pero es que no tenía inspiración así que esperé a que me viniera y ha tardado bastante. Lo siento mucho. (Mientras hago una reverencia japonesa). **

**Otro: está bien te perdonamos pero que no vuelva a pasar. **

**Yo: ****hai****senseei**

**En fin que aquí viene el ¿tercer? Capitulo:**

**Preparémonos**

Ese día, kagome, despertó con mucha alegría. Al final todo le había salido redondo. Tenía pareja para el baile, un vestido precioso y muchas ganas y energía. Aunque todavía no sabía que le podrían poner a Inuyasha para que estuviera guapo a la vez que no se le notaran sus orígenes.

Así que, sin más remedio, kagome se dirigió al pozo y viajó al pasado como otras tantas veces había hecho.

Cuando salió del pozo esperaba que, como siempre todo el mundo la recibiera, pero en cambio de eso no encontró a nadie. Se dirigió a casa de la hermana pequeña de Kikyou, a la que siempre acudían cuando no tenían a donde ir.

Y, como siempre al pasar ante el árbol donde encontró a Inuyasha, se detuvo para observarlo. Empezó desde la copa del árbol y poco a poco fue bajando su mirada hasta que se encontró con Inuyasha sentado al pie del árbol. Se acercó con mucho sigilo, procurando no hacer mucho ruido, porque al parecer estaba dormido.

Cuando llegó a su lado se sentó frente a él, observándole así desde mejor perspectiva. Inuyasha, como siempre dormía abrazado a su espada, que no soltaba por nada del mundo. Entonces se fijó en sus orejas. "Mira que son monas -" pensó kagome toda contenta. Luego se fijó en su pelo plateado, que cuando le daba el sol de una mañana como esa, resplandecía como nunca.

Entonces, sin saber porqué, dirigió su mirada a los labios de Inuyasha, el cual no parecía haberse percatado de la presencia de la chica. Se acordó del otro día. En el que estuvieron a punto de besarse. "¡Vamos! no es para tanto, solo será un beso de nada. Comprobaré que no siento absolutamente nada al besarlo y así él y yo seguiremos siendo amigos."

Y así lo decidió. Se acercó a su cara recorriendo con su mirada cada detalle de su dulce rostro. El corazón le palpitaba con fuerza y a medida que se iba acercando a él, su cabeza se iba llenando de preguntas que ella no sabía responder. "y¿qué pasaría si se despierta¿y si se molesta por lo que estoy intentando hacer? O, todavía peor¿Y SI NO LE GUSTO?".

Faltaba muy poco para que llegara a sus labios. Ya estaba. Posó sus labios sobre los de Inuyasha suavemente para no despertarlo. Pero entonces él, la cogió por detrás de la cabeza para profundizar el beso. "Oh, no. Debe creer que soy Kikyou. ¿Qué hago?" pero no hizo nada se quedó ahí dejándose besar por Inuyasha, con sus manos tocando la hierba e Inuyasha tocándole el culo."¡¡ Un momento… me está metiendo mano!! Bueno no importa él no sabe que soy yo."

Pero dejó de importarle cuando la mano de Inuyasha se coló bajo la ropa.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAhhhhh!!!!!!!¡¡¡¡¡¡ Eres un pervertidoooo!!!!!!- y le dio un bofetada con todas sus fuerzas y a la vez alejándose de él.

- ¿pero qué….¡Kagome¿Se puede saber qué ha pasado?

-¿que qué ha pasado?- y entonces se acordó de quien había empezado con eso.- pues nada no ha pasado nada- dijo mientras le subían los colores.

- ¿y por qué has pegado ese gritado de esa manera?

- porqué…. ¡No te importa!- dijo sin saber exactamente lo que se tenía que decir en esa situación. – vamos ven, que te tenemos que cambiar.

-¿Que que?- dijo Inuyasha un poco picado. Mientras, kagome, saco de una bolsa que había traído la ropa que se tendría que poner esa noche. No era ningún traje arreglado precisamente.- ¿Qué se supone que es eso?

-Tu ropa.- dijo kagome con un cierto tono de entusiasmo.

-Ni hablar. Yo pienso ir con mi ropa y ya que te hago el favor podrías dejarme escoger¿no?

"ya me extrañaba a mí que fuera tan simpático últimamente"

-Pues no. Porque tú tienes muy mal gusto para la ropa. – dijo kagome señalando efusivamente el traje rojo que llevaba puesto Inuyasha desde siempre. A eso Inuyasha no respondió para no enfadar más a kagome. Así que se dejo llevar a casa de la hermana pequeña de Kikyou.

Una vez allí, kagome le dio la ropa y se giró para no ver. Así que, un Inuyasha resignado, se empezó a vestir con desgana. Al terminar le dijo a kagome que ya se podía girar. Cuando kagome, lo hizo quedó sorprendida de que le pudiera quedar tan bien. Llevaba puestos unos pantalones tejanos modernos, de esos con desgastes y rasguños, una camisa blanca con el cuello desabrochado y unos zapatos de ir formal.

Todo y que le quedase bien, él se sentía ridículo y se notaba en que estaba ligeramente ruborizado y en que dirigía la mirada hacia otro lado. Y kagome encontró que estaba extremadamente dulce. Pero ahora faltaba otra cosa: el pelo. Así que:

- Inuyasha debemos pasar por mi casa que tengo que cambiarme y tenemos que acabar de arreglarte.

- Puf. Está bien.

Y así lo hicieron, travesaron el portal y llegaron a casa de kagome en un periquete.

Kagome buscaba en el cajón de sus accesorios para pelo, pero no parecía gustarle mucho lo que veía porque ponía caras raras cada dos segundos. Al final, Inuyasha, vio como la cara de kagome cambiaba de la amargura al resplandor.

-Ya está, aquí tengo la solución.- sonrió muy feliz más para ella misma. Se fue acercando amenazadoramente a Inuyasha mientras que él iba retrocediendo con el miedo en sus ojos.

-¡Sota¡Ven y ayúdame!

-Vale.

Y así fue como consiguieron atar a Inuyasha a una silla con unas tijeras en las manos.

-¡No por favor¡Mi pelo no!- gritaba Inuyasha desesperadísimo. Y kagome, estaba tan felizmente observando una revista de peinados para chico.

- Oye, hermanita¿crees que hacemos bien?- preguntó con inocencia su queridísimo hermano.

-Claro que sí, Sota. No te preocupes anda.

Y kagome continuó a lo suyo mientras que Inuyasha suplicaba piedad. Al fin, pareció que kagome se había decidido por un peinado. Y empezó a cortar sin miedo alguno.

Y por fin al cabo de 10 minutos, a los ojos de Inuyasha una eternidad, kagome había terminado. E Inuyasha se miró al espejo, pero en seguida se arrepintió de haberlo hecho. Kagome le había cortado el pelo despuntado y un poco más corto de los hombros. La verdad es que estaba guapísimo. Y lo de las orejas, ya diría que eran parte de disfraz.

"Bueno todo listo para la gran fiesta. A no, que falto yo." Pensó kagome. Seguidamente se metió en el baño y se perdió en el tiempo. Inuyasha estaba desesperado con todo lo que le había hecho hacer por una maldita fiesta de instituto.

Y cuando rezaba a ves a saber quien, salió kagome con su precioso vestido largo y unos zapatos preciosos que encajaban ala la perfección con el color de su vestido.

-Ya estoy lista.- dijo kagome con timidez.

- pues vamos. – dijo Inuyasha rojo y ofreciéndole el brazo a kagome.

- oh, gracias. – dijo kagome que se había quedado mirando al guapísimo Inuyasha. Y así fue hasta que se dieron uñeta de que estaba toda la familia observando la escenita.- ejem. Pues venga será mejor que nos vayamos o llegaremos tarde. Uff. Fíjate si ya son las 6:20. – dijo mientras cogía a Inuyasha de una de las orejas y lo arrastraba hacia el recibidor.- Adiós.- dijo a su familia. El hermano y el abuelo estaban con una gotita en la cabeza y la medre estaba riendo alegre de que su hija también lo estuviera.

- Eh, sí, adiós. – dijo Inuyasha que prácticamente no se podía mover solo. Y salieron de casa de kagome y empezaron a andar adecuadamente.

-Bien. Pues vamos allá.

**Doy las gracias a todos mis lectores: milena, ****shinji**** kun112, serena ****tsukino**** chiba, ****Sofi****-Simpson, ****Hime****-****Klaus, Lorena, ****Dragfire****namiop**** y Jane Black. Muchas, muchísimas gracias. Siento el retraso de verdad. Y espero que os haya gustado. En el próximo ya hablaré del baile pero es que la inspiración no me ha dado tiempo. ****Gomen****gomen****gomen**

**¡¡Hasta la próxima!! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Jojojojo. Me he retrasado un montón. Lo siento de veras pero es que no he tenido tiempo -UUU. Pero… ¡¡por fin llega el capítulo nuevo!!**

**-mmm…. ¿¿Otra vez retrasándote??- voz de mi sensei.**

**-TT.TT perdóooon no volverá a pasaaaar.-digo eso mientras mi sensei me pega sádicamente con un látigo y me mantiene atada a una silla para que escriba. xDDDDD **

**Inesperadas apariencias**

Al fin, acabaron por bajar la, aparentemente, interminable escalinata del templo y empezaron a andar por las claras calles en un principio, sin hablar demasiado. Inuyasha, se mantenía a una distancia prudente, un poco furioso por lo que le había hecho sufrir desde lo de la ropa en casa de la hermana pequeña de Kykyou, hasta lo del improvisado corte de pelo que le había hecho Kagome en su casa.

Kagome, notaba aquello y no le hacía mucha gracia que fuera con esa cara de enfado a la fiesta.

Por eso se enfurruño con él y le empezó diciendo:

-No hace falta que te enfades tanto conmigo, que encima que te cambio el loock deberías de agradecerme el hecho de haber acabado con tu tortura de levantarte y tener que pedirle el peine a la hermana menor de kikyou. –dijo en tono burlón.

-No estoy enfadado.- kagome le dirigió una mala mirada.-bueno, puede que un poco.-dijo bastante asustado.

-¿Y las veces que tú me lo has hecho pasar mal qué? ¿Se te han olvidado?

-Muy bien, muy bien… puedes pasarte todo lo que quieras conmigo para compensar las veces que yo te lo he hecho pasar mal.- dijo no muy convencido y desesperado por la pesadez de aquella chica.

A kagome, repentinamente, le entraron ganas de reír, así que empezó a molestar a Inuyasha dirigiéndole miradas y sonrisas tontas.

Inuyasha al percatarse de las miradas que ésta le dirigía se enfadó un poco más. Y se la miró con aire enfadado.

Pero kagome siguió sonriéndole sin parar. Hasta que Inuyasha no pudo más y le dijo:

-¿¿Se puede saber que miras tanto con ésa sonrisa pegada en la cara??- dijo con la típica venita en la frente.

-Nada de nada.-dijo kagome con una sonrisa en los labios.

Ellos siguieron discutiendo un buen rato hasta que alguien desde detrás los interrumpió.



-¡Hola!- era una de las amigas de kagome que se dirigía con la alegría iluminando su cara. Kagome tenía curiosidad de quién podía ser el acompañante de su extrovertida amiga, y resultó ser Kevin, el típico busca-razones que hay en una clase completa. Nunca habría pensado eso de su amiga.

-¿quién es él?- dijo señalando a Inuyasha con efusividad.

-Aaah… él…-dijo sin quitarle el ojo de encima a Kevin, del cual no se fiaba ni un pelo.-pues él e…

-Hooolaaaa- eran las otras dos amigas de kagome que corrían hacia allí con sus precioso vestidos puestos y sus acompañantes detrás con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.- vaayaaaa kagome, llevas a un acompañante muy guapo.

-Eso pensaba yo ahora mismo-dijo la otra que acababa de llegar. Las tres se acercaron peligrosamente a Inuyasha, el cual, un poco asustado, se fue alejando de ellas con cara de susto en la cara.

El caso es que el pobre chico, quedó atrapado entre la pared y los tres cuerpos de las chicas que le miraban por todos los lados posibles.

Al fin, kagome consiguió sacar a Inuyasha de entre las chicas y estas comenzaron como la otra vez:

-No será tu novio agresivo, incomprensivo y que te engaña con otra, ¿verdad?-dijo con tono inseguro. Mientras, kagome, intentaba contener sus ganas de reír al ver cómo había ido evolucionando la cara de Inuyasha a cada palabra que su amiga había ido pronunciando.

- Ejem, bueno… sí- dijo como a respuesta incompleta para hacerles llegar la intriga a sus amigas.

-En fin, nosotros vamos tirando que tenemos mucho de qué hablar.-dijo Inuyasha rápidamente como si tuviera realmente prisa.

-Pero Inuyasha…. Es que no ves que…. – intento explicar.

-Kagome, AHORA.- y sin esperar respuesta alguna, cogió a kagome por el brazo y la arrancó de allí como pudo.

Al fin, había conseguido sacar a kagome de allí, y cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos como para que no se les viera, Inuyasha, se relajó.

Ante las vistas preocupadas de las amigas de kagome y las sonrisas idiotas de los chicos que las acompañaban, aquellos dos, desaparecieron como si nada.

-Mmm… se la ha llevado de una forma muy forzada, ¿no?

-No sé chica a mi no me ha dado muy buena impresión ése chico.



-¿Pero qué decís? Si parece ser muy dulce. Habéis visto cómo se la ha llevado, seguro que lo que quiere es pasar un rato bonito con ella.- y todas las chicas hicieron una pequeña risa.

Después de una largo rato de ser conducida hacia un lugar desconocido…

-Bueno, ¿Y ahora qué?-dijo kagome.

-¿Se puede saber de dónde salen chicas tan pesadas?-preguntó Inuyasha mientras hacía en pose muy divertida para el parecer de Kagome.-bueno, eso no es el caso.

-¿Y cuál es el caso?

- ehmm… bueno, yo…-se puso rojo como un tomate.-yo… quería…. no, me gustaría…. Bueno sí… llevarte a un lugar…-consiguió decir entre balbuceos.

A kagome por poco le da algo al ver a Inuyasha tan mono intentando decir algo (aunque finalmente no logró entenderlo).

-Bueno vale, tú mandas. Pero démonos prisa que empieza a ser tarde.

En la fiesta…

-Qué raro que Kagome y su chico se retrasen tanto.

-Y que lo digas, ya hace más de veinte minutos que deberían de estar aquí.

Situándonos en paradero desconocido….

-Lo… lo siento mucho…. Yo…. Pensaba que seguiría en el mismo lugar… y….-intentaba disculparse el pobre Inuyasha.

-¡¡Per serás inútil!!- gritó Kagome- acabas de hacer que nos perdamos.-dijo con rabia un poco más contenida, pero haciendo notar que la tenía.- ¡te odio!

Tras decir eso, kagome salió corriendo en la oscuridad de una calle desconocida, pensando en el baile al que, posiblemente, no llegaría.

Inuyasha se quedó solo, quería perseguirla, pero notó algo con el olfato de semi-demonio. Estaba en la esquina de una calle, todavía tenía rastro en su nariz del olor que desprendía la colonia de Kagome, con la que había estado, hasta ése momento. Pero, de todas formas, podía sentir un olor más fuerte.

Era un olor muy fuerte a… demonio. De repente, Inuyasha sintió que debía seguir al demonio. No sabía porque, pero lo sentía. Así que comenzó a dar grandes saltos hacia el olor, que era justamente hacia dónde se había marchado Kagome.

Durante uno de sus saltos de tejado en tejado, Inuyasha notó cómo perdía fuerza y al caer en el tejado, se torció el tobillo. Dirigió la vista hacia el tobillo, pero no se fijó en él, sino en el pie, el cual había perdido sus uñas demoníacas.



A la vez que Inuyasha no podía creerlo, miró hacia el cielo y vio una luna plateada tan redonda como una naranja.

Todo en un momento se desvaneció para Inuyasha. La esperanza, la suerte y Kagome.

Y todo por una fiesta de instituto.

**Gracias por la espeeera. Siento mucho no haber integrado nada más del baile exactamente n.ñ. pero es que se me encendió una luz y mi escrito ha variado bastante desde el momento en que lo escribí hasta el momento del acabado final. Por cierto, el título tiene referencia con lo que kagome esperaba del baile que se ve que no podrá ir como ella tenía planeado. En fin, espero que os haya gustado, y ya sabéis, ¡a dejar review! **


End file.
